I love college!
by silentmusic16
Summary: An AU college story for the pairing of Ventus and Aqua. Doesn't contain any BBS spoilers! Completed.


**Well, this has been in development for...2 months? i don't know, but here it is. my venXaqua story ('cause i support venqua, not terra/aqua)!**

**LOOK AT THIS IMAGE FIRST! IT WAS THE BASIS FOR THIS WHOLE STORY AND ALL OF MY INSPIRATION, LOL: http:/ /browse .deviantart . com/?qh=§ion;=&global=1&q=aqua+and+ven#/d1fxtip (take away the spaces)**

**The story contains NO spoilers, it's al au anyway.**

* * *

I sighed as I walked into my new dorm for my first day as a college freshman. I had finished taking up my belongings (as little as I brought), so when I walked over to my bed I just collapsed. So far college was boring, nothing like it was supposed to be.

Outside of my secluded little room it was almost sundown, judging by the color of the sunlight filtering through the blinds.

_Knock! Knock! _Whoever was banging on my door scared the hell out of me.

I jumped out of bed and ran to the door.

"Hello!" my voice, first excited, lowered in awe. Standing before me was a girl, maybe a head taller than me, with sky blue hair and ice-blue eyes. She was, um, well endowed in the chest area, if you catch my drift.

The girl was wearing a royal blue tank top with wide straps and beige Capri's to compliment the shirt.

"Hi, I'm Aqua!" she held out her hand. I shook it slowly; her skin was silky smooth. "I take it that you're Ventus Aoki?"

"I'd prefer Ven." I smiled jokingly. "So what's up?"

"I'm a peer mediator, charged with showing you around the school and teaching you the rules."

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "Isn't that something they do in high school? We're adults; do we really need to be treated like little kids or something?"

She rubbed her arms nervously, which was actually pretty cute. "Well, after last year's freshman fiasco the college board decided that having a sophomore take the freshman around would stop something from happening like last year."

"Uh, alright. After you!"

She giggled, a pretty sound, and led me out of the dorms and into the courtyard. We walked through the park-like area and she explained some things.

"See those guys?" she pointed to some people throwing Frisbees. "Those are your Ultimate Frisbee addicts. They don't care if you get in their way; they're gonna try to get that disk no matter what."

I learned that from a firsthand experience; a stray Frisbee flew past my head as I walked with Aqua and I barely ducked before it took off my head. I sighed, but the danger wasn't over. One of the players ran straight towards me and knocked me right off my feet.

"Wow, how stupid are you! You got in my way, noob!" the player picked himself off the ground and stomped off, the other players laughing at him.

Aqua ran over to me, and both amusement and worry were clear on her face. I grabbed her outstretched hand and she helped pull me up, giggling as she did.

"I told you so!" she sang.

I smiled, despite feeling a bit peeved. Aqua just seemed to have that effect on me. After I brushed off my pants, we walked on ahead.

She was still pointing things out when I brought up a new topic. "You never did tell me what that 'freshman fiasco' you talked about was."

"Oh." The way she talked so darkly at that moment sent a chill up my spine. "That."

I looked to her to continue.

"Well, last year when I was a freshman, there was this kid named Vanitas. He had this vibe about him that just screamed 'creepy'. Well, that night at dinner, he and a big group of these other freshman all walked in with paintball guns. They assaulted everybody. Paint was splattered everywhere, a few kids had to go to the on-campus doctor for getting hit in the eyes or somewhere else painful. Because so many freshmen were included, no one was expelled, but all of our privileges were taken away for the year. So now all of the sophomores were assigned a freshman to take around and teach the rules. You were just lucky enough to get me." By the end of her story her scary voice was gone and replaced by a joking one.

"Did you get hit?"

"Yeah, unfortunately." She lifted up the bottom of her shirt and on her right side, under her ribs, was a circular mark colored deep red. "The welt went away about a week after I got hit, but it left this mark." She was frowning.

When she stopped talking, we realized that we had ended up in the cafeteria. I looked around when something caught my eye. It was an ice cream machine, but it had sea-salt ice cream._ Sea-salt ice cream!_

"Oh my God! They have sea-salt ice cream here!" I ran to the machine. "I haven't had this since I lived in Twilight Town!"

She looked at me, surprised. "You lived in Twilight Town? So did I! I loved sea-salt ice cream!"

"Alright, I'll buy you some and then we can talk. Deal?"

"Sure!"

After spending some munny on the ice cream bars, I led her to a table and we sat down.

"So, you said you used to live in Twilight Town? How long ago?" she asked before licking the ice cream. That was pretty hot from my perspective.

"Mmm." I tasted my own and let the nostalgia wave wash over me. "'Till I was about 8. Then we moved to Radiant Garden for a year before finally settling on Destiny Islands."

"I've vacationed there with my family a few times. The beach is pretty nice."

"They really are. Actually, my brother Roxas likes it so much him and his girlfriend Namine spend _every day on the beach_."

"Aww, how old are they?"

"They're seniors in high school now, so they'll probably be coming here soon."

"You mentioned that you lived in Radiant Garden, right? I live there now actually."

"Yup, My family and I ended up living with my cousin Cloud for that year before moving to Destiny Islands."

She stared and gaped at me. "Cloud…as in Cloud Aoki, greatest martial artist in the world at only 26?"

"Yup, he's my cousin!"

Aqua was still staring. "And you don't find this out of the ordinary?"

"Nah, not at all. I mean, I knew him before he was famous."

She was about to say something when a scared look crossed her face. I looked in the direction where she was looking and saw a guy standing in the middle of the cafeteria.

He was wearing all black, black pants, shoes, shirt, and hat. On the shirt were red muscle-like designs. His face and hair were obscured by having the hat point all the way down. All I saw was his mouth smirking a devious, soul-chilling smile. Even I became afraid.

"Who's that?" I whispered.

"Vanitas" I could tell how frightened she was.

"Come on." I grabbed her wrist and led us both out the door. Once outside, she leaned back on the building with her eyes closed, trying to relax herself.

I stood around in front of her, waiting in worry to see if she was okay.

"Thanks." Aqua was looking at me kindly.

"No problem. I saw you were uncomfortable, so I knew we should get out."

"Come on. I have one more nice place to show you."

Aqua grabbed my hand and led me around the school to a little courtyard.

"Not many people know about this place. Only my friends and I. But I think you're cool enough to be here." She smirked at that last part.

"Oh, thanks." I joked back in mock sarcasm.

There were a couple of benches set up in the courtyard and we took a seat on one.

"So what did you learn today?" she smiled, but spoke in a teacher-like voice

"Hmmm…. Not to mess with the Ultimate Frisbee kids, to stay away from Vanitas, and to not tell anyone about this place. Anything else?"

"Yup! And this is probably the most important." She leaned in close and whispered in my ear, even though no one was around. Chills went up and down my spine. "Don't. Get. Caught."

"H-huh?" I gulped.

"Even though there are rules like no alcohol or drugs or sex, people do those things anyway. Most get away with it. So don't get caught, because if you do, you'll get into major trouble and so will other people."

To keep my hormones in check, I slid away from her. "O-okay. I got it."

For a few minutes we sat in silence, watching as the sun began to set.

"You know, this was my favorite part of Twilight Town. The sunsets were so beautiful there." Her voice was still barley as whisper, but now it seemed as though she was lost in memory.

"Mine too."

After some more silent time, she seemed to be back to her normal, happy self. "I'm going to a party tonight, Ven, and I'd like to know if you'd come with me."

I turned my head, surprised. "Why the hell not!" I exclaimed excitedly. She giggled.

"I'll pick you up at your dorm in 30 minutes, got it?"

"Yep."

We separated and walked in different directions.

Half an hour later and after a nice shower, I heard another knock at my door.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" I shouted as I walked to the door. Aqua was wearing the same clothes from earlier that day, not that I minded, because so was I.

"The party's in one of the frat houses. It's not too far from here."

She started walking forward and I followed. We shared some light conversation, going on about classes and how we actually shared two; English and history. We planned on sitting next to each other, which made me happy inside.

Before we knew it we were at the party.

At the front door of the frat house, we were greeted by the guy that knocked me over today. Luckily he didn't remember me and he let us into the party. Immediately there were unknown smells assaulting our noses and loud music was blaring everywhere. Aqua led us into a room with a couch where a bunch of people (I assumed that they were her friends) were hanging out.

I sat down next to her and looked around. There was a kid with spiky red hair sitting next to a kid with long blue hair. On the other side of the red-head was a man with an eyepatch, and next to him was a short kid with blue-gray hair.

_What a weird bunch._ I thought, but soon I was shaken out of my thoughts.

"Who's the kid?" asked the eye-patch guy.

"This is Ven. He was the freshman I was assigned to, but he's pretty cool, so I invited him here."

"Aww, how cute." The spiky haired kid spoke sarcastically.

The blue haired kid next to him punched him in the gut, uttering only a simple "shut up".

"Ven," Aqua turned to me, then to the others. "This is Lea, Isa, Braig, and Ienzo." She pointed to them as she spoke.

"Nice to meet you guys." I greeted.

I looked around to see everyone besides Aqua and I had beer, so I got up and brought back two; one for me and one for Aqua.

We all talked for a while and I ended up getting two more beers for Aqua and I throughout the night. I ended up blacking out, though.

~!~

When I woke up the next day, the early morning sun was filtering through the blinds, setting a warm glow over the room. I closed my eyes, though, because the light was giving me a headache. Speaking of which, I didn't actually know where I was. I didn't take to alcohol well and I had a blackout.

There were only two things I knew for certain when I awoke. One, my head was lying on something very soft and comfortable, and two, there was someone in the bed with me.

"Ugh…." I heard the other person groan. It sounded like a female's voice…. "W-what happened last night?" You have no clue how shocked I was when I realized who it was.

Then, I realized that my arm was wrapped around her waist…and I figured out just what my head was resting on. Her…chest.

"GAH! AQUA! I'M SO SORRY!"

"Huh…oh…OH MY GOD! VEN?"

I jumped up and stumbled backwards off of her bed. Hitting the floor definitely didn't help my hangover.

I slowly climbed back onto the bed, though now I was sitting cross-legged on the corner of the mattress. Aqua looked at me with wide eyes.

"Do you think….did we do anything?" she asked. I knew exactly what she was asking.

"I don't think so. All I remember is stumbling out of the party next to you, and then everything is foggy."

"Same here."

Things grew awkward, but then I looked down. I was wearing a pair of pajamas, red plaid ones to be exact, but they didn't look like mine at all. Aqua was wearing a pair of sea-green pajamas; the pants had a wave pattern and her tank top was sea green as well.

"You know, I think I'm wearing your pj's." I told her. A few seconds later we were laughing our heads off.

Aqua slowly got out of bed and stretched before smiling at me.

"Wanna get some breakfast? If we get their quick enough, we might just get a two seater table."

"Is it a date?" I asked, smirking and feeling very confident in my ability to woo people of the other sex.

She bent down and kissed me quickly on the lips, before brandishing a smirk of her own.

"It's a date."

We walked out of her dorm and I put my arm around her shoulder (which looked weird, seeing how I was shorter than her.

"The first of many, I hope." I said only loud enough for the two of us to hear.

"Oh, shut up." She smacked the back of my head and smiled as we continued down to breakfast.

* * *

**So, how was it? i didn't really like the party part, but i liked everything else! **

**review please!**


End file.
